


Monsters of the Earthly Kind

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: On Halloween, the team separates in pairs to nab the head of a sex trafficking ring.
Kudos: 4





	Monsters of the Earthly Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This story is strongly based on an episode of Magnum P.I. titled Make It 'Til Dawn (2019). Large sections of the premise and the majority of dialogue were directly taken from that episode.
> 
> This story was written in response to a prompt by @Rheana_Kingston who requested a Halloween themed fic.

THE DEAD DROP. HALLOWEEN.

The entire team was at the Dead Drop prepping for their new mission-- to bring down David Conroy, owner of a massage parlor who was suspected to be tied to a sex trafficking ring. According to an informant, Conroy met his associates at a specified location. After inspecting the contents of a delivery truck—contents being young women who spoke little to no English—Conroy had the girls delivered to his parlor. The informant notified the Bureau that a shipment was due that very night.

Will went over the plan to catch Conroy and disrupt the sex ring. "Okay, so we know Conroy is meeting his associates tonight. We just don't know where. According to our intel, he has three different meeting places, so we're going to have to split up and stake them all out. One is on West 10th Street, specifically right across from 14 West 10th. Frankie, you and Standish will take that one..."

"Whoa. Across from 14 West 10th? Where are we staking out from?" Standish asked.

"Well, obviously, from 14 West 10th." Frankie replied.

"Hell, no! Haven't you heard the stories? That's like the most haunted place in New York! They call it the Death House. They say there's like 22 ghosts in that place."

"Don’t be ridiculous, Standish. There's no such thing as ghosts,“ Susan said, shaking her head. 

"Thank you." Will said. "Susan, you and Ray will be covering Saint Luke's Cemetery."

"Cemetery?" Susan asked, turning white.

"Yeah, he and his associate have been known to meet near one of the mausoleums."

Seeing Susan's face, Standish teased, "Aw, don't be scared, Susan. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Ray put his arm around Susan and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Finally, Jai and I will be crashing a Halloween party thrown by a James Stechly, Conroy’s brother-in-law.”

Will paused and looked at the team. “Remember, our mission is simply to apprehend Conroy. Once money is exchanged, and the delivery truck is gone, we capture Conroy and notify the SWAT team who will be waiting at the massage parlor ready to take Conroy’s associates into custody.”

“And rescue the girls.” Susan reminded everyone.

“Of course.” Will agreed and looked at his watch. “We better get started. We all have a long night ahead of us.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

STECHLY RESIDENCE

Will and Jai arrived at the estate of James Stechly, a wealthy banker. Stechly's Halloween parties were lavish affairs with hundreds of guest--which it made it easy for Jai and Will to blend in. 

"I can't believe you're making me wear this Blackbeard costume." Jai grumbled as they got out of the car.

"Hey, it’s not Blackbeard. We're two of the three Musketeers. It's Halloween; there aren't a lot of choices. Besides, we couldn't do Sonny and Cher because you wouldn’t shave your..."

"Absolutely, not" Jai interrupted. "The beard stays. It’s non-negotiable"

“Fine.’ Will said. “Let’s separate. It’ll be easier to spot Conroy.”  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

THE DEATH HOUSE

"Wow." Standish said nervously. "I never thought I'd be in a real haunted house."

"Okay, you know this house is not actually haunted, right?"

"Well, who's to say if it is or isn't?"

"Me.” Frankie insisted. “I do" 

"Well, agree to disagree. This place definitely has some bad vibes." He said, giving a slight shiver. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

SAINT LUKE’S CEMETARY

Susan sat alone in the car while Ray went to relieve himself outside. Hearing the wind outside, she got increasingly nervous and muttered to herself. "Get it together, Susan, or it's going to be a long night." 

"Boo" Ray said, as he suddenly opened the car door. 

Susan about jumped out of her skin and then yelled at Ray, "What the hell’s wrong with you??" 

"Being funny." Ray said with a smile on his face.

“So funny I need a change of pants." Susan grumbled. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

STECHLY RESIDENCE

“Jai. I have eyes on Conroy.” Will announced over comms. “He’s coming from upstairs.”

“Great. I’ll be right there.”

Jai met Will in the living room and the pair watched as Conroy looked at his watch and went out the front door.

“It looks like he’s definitely expecting someone.” Jai observed. 

As expected, Conroy walked over to a delivery truck and inspected the inside. He then handed the driver an envelope and waved him off. As soon as the truck was gone, Jai called the SWAT team and Will walked over to Conroy and placed him under arrest. However, as Will escorted Conroy to his car, Jai met up with him and pointed out some activity further up the street.

“Will. Look at that. Either someone is stepping up their Halloween game with amazing props or NYPD is out there.”

Will was as surprised as Jai to see police cars in the neighborhood. Since the lights were flashing, they definitely knew something was up.

“Listen. Why don’t you take Conroy in? I’m going to see what’s going on.”

“You sure?” Jai asked. “How will you get back?”

“I’ll get a taxi.”

Showing his badge, Will walked up to the detective in charge and introduced himself. “Will Chase, FBI. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” The detective answered. “It’s a holiday. Just wanted to make sure everyone is safe.” 

“Really?” Will replied, unconvinced. “I overheard something about roadblocks and a canine unit? Whatever is going on, it’s big”

At that moment, a voice came over the detective’s radio “All units, a possible Mason Watts sighting at Chelsea Park.” 

As the detective told his men to check out the park, which was only a few blocks away, Will tried to remember where he heard the name Mason Watts before. Suddenly, it dawned on him. “The 10th Street Killer!” Will said, snapping his fingers. “He went to jail for murdering an entire family twenty years ago.” 

“Yes, and he’s escaped from a prison transport.” the detective said, not happy that Will was still talking to him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, we have work to do.”

“Listen, Detective?” Will waited for the man to introduce himself.

“Kono.”

“Detective Kono. I just finished working here, so if you need any help..?”

“No, thanks. I think we can handle this, Agent Chase.”

Will glanced back at the house, “Actually, Detective, if I were you, I’d go to this party.”

“Why is that?” Detective Kono asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“Because, if you were wearing a prison jumpsuit on Halloween, where would be the best place to hide?” 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

THE DEATH HOUSE

"Whoa, have you read about the history of this place? They say Mark Twain's ghost is here. Apparently he has a problem he has to settle.” Standish continued reading off his phone. “There’s been some really creepy stuff in this house—ghosts, weird shadows, noises." Suddenly, Standish heard something and jumped. "Did you hear that?"

"No."

"Sh..I swear I heard something." Just then, Standish’s phone rang. However, instead of his normal ring tone, it was the sound of a witch cackling. 

His eyes wide, Standish nervously answered his phone and heard someone with a strange accent on the other end. "You think you're safe. But you're not, Edgar. I know where you are." Suddenly, Standish heard laughter. "Sorry, Couldn't resist. It's me." Will said.

"I knew it was you," Standish said with false bravado. “So, obviously, I wasn't scared at all." Standish handed the phone to Frankie, telling her it was Will. "Changing my ring tone." he muttered. 

"Really, Will? You have nothing better to do than to scare Standish half to death?"

"Hey. I was not scared.” Standish objected. “If you're referring to my buttocks being clenched, well that's just because my jeans are tight."

"I was just calling to let you know we found Conroy."

“Okay.” Frankie replied. “Guess we can go now.” However, as soon as she hung up, she and Standish both heard a strange noise. 

"It's probably just plumbing" Frankie said.

"Right. Because plumbing totally sounds like a screaming child."

“Guess we should check it out.” Frankie said, curious.

“Excuse me? You want to check out the most haunted house in New York? I say we get the hell out of here.”

“Give me a break, Standish. There’s no such thing as ghosts.” Suddenly they both heard the noise again and jumped.

“What the hell is that?” Frankie said as she left to investigate.

“Right. Let’s travel *towards* the creepy sound.” Standish said sarcastically. 

The pair followed the noise to a door. "I think it's coming from there." Frankie said, as she opened the door. Standish put his arm through to find the light switch and screamed.

“What was it?” Frankie asked 

“If I was to guess, I’d say the corpse of a young child.” Standish stated.

“Really?” Frankie said, rolling her eyes. She then used the light in her phone to illuminate the closet where they found rows of dolls, many with missing limbs or decapitated heads. The pair walked in the closet when suddenly they heard the loud wailing again. “How is that coming from in here?” Frankie asked nervously.

"This doesn’t make any sense.” Frankie said. Her interest piqued, she suggested that she and Standish split up—she’d take the upstairs and he’d take the lower level.

“Oh, yeah. That’s a great idea.” Standish replied sarcastically. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

SAINT LUKE’S CEMETARY

"Want some chips?" Ray asked Susan as they continued to stake out the mausoleum. Seeing how tense Susan was, Ray apologized. "Look, I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

Susan took some of the chips Ray offered. "It's okay. I'm being silly. I don't know why I'm so freaked out. It’s not like I believe in this stuff. I guess it's because...when I was a kid, every time we'd visit my Abuela's grave, my older sisters would tell me these stories about spirits coming to get me. My sister Irene was the worst, she'd sneak up on me when I was asleep and scare the life out of me. So now, cemeteries just freak me out."

As Ray put his arm around Susan to comfort her, his phone rang—it was Will letting them know that they found Conroy. 

“Well, I guess we can go.” Ray said, as he hung up on Will.

“Thank God.” Susan responded. However, as Susan was about to drive off, a young boy, about twelve years old, in skeleton makeup ran up to the car. 

“Please, you have to help! My kid brother fell in a grave! I think he broke his leg!”

Susan and Ray rushed over to find a small group of kids hovering over an open grave. At the bottom of the grave was a young boy, seven years old and in skeleton makeup like his brother. 

“Okay. Everyone step back.” Susan told the kids as Ray called an ambulance. 

“We were just messing around.” The older boy explained, upset. “We just wanted to look inside so we took the cover off and he fell in.”

Susan her hands on the boy’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Okay. Relax. We’re going to help your brother. Trust me.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

STECHLY RESIDENCE

Despite what Detective Kono told him, Will decided to stay at the party and look for Watts. After all, another pair of eyes couldn’t hurt. Suddenly, Will saw Detective Kono stumble into the crowded room with a knife in his upper chest. Will went to the man’s aid and took him to the nearest bedroom.’

“Take the knife out.” Kono said, in pain.

“No.” Will replied. “That knife’s the only thing stopping you from bleeding out. I’m going to get you some help.” 

Kono grabbed Will’s arm and muttered. “Watts. He changed from his jumpsuit into civilian clothes—blue jeans, green flannel.” 

“Detective, I know you have guys on this…” Will began.

“Go get the bastard.” Kono said, trying to fish his keys out of his pocket, he told Will. “Take my car.” 

After getting someone at the party to call an ambulance and wait with Kono, Will rushed out the door. Scanning the large driveway, he spotted a large man in jeans and green flannel headed towards a pickup truck. Will ran to Detective Kono’s car to follow Watts. 

Noting the direction Watts was going, Will had a chilling thought—10th Street. “He’s going back to the scene of the original murder.” 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

SAINT LUKE’S CEMETARY

“It hurts. It hurts.” The boy in the grave cried, holding his leg. 

“Honey, it’s going to be alright. We’re going to help you.” Susan called down. However, the boy cried even louder. 

Upset for the boy, Ray looked at Susan, “Get him to stop crying.” 

Susan shot Ray a look, "This is not my first rodeo." She then looked at the older boy, “What’s your brother’s name?”

“Eddie.” the boy replied.

“Eddie, I’m Susan and this is my friend, Ray. He’s going to get you out. We need you to be brave.”

“Buddy, I’m coming down to get you, okay?” Ray said as he climbed into the six foot grave.  
When he got to the bottom, he faced the boy. "Okay, buddy. You're going to be alright. I'm just going to need you to do one thing. I need you to get on my back, hold really tight while I climb back up.”

“No. I’m scared.” The kid cried. “I’ll fall.”

“Honey, you won’t.” Susan yelled down. “Just hold on to Ray’s neck really tight and he’ll get you out.” 

“Promise?” the boy asked Ray.

“Promise.’ Ray said. Then extended his pinky out. “Pinky swear.” 

In tears, the boy wrapped his pinky around Ray’s. He then got on Ray’s back, wrapping his around Ray’s neck. 

“Hold on tight, kid.” Ray said as he made his ascent. “We’re almost there.” As they got to the top of the ditch, Susan gently pulled the boy off Ray. 

“Trick or treat.” an exhausted Ray muttered as he climbed out. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

DEATH HOUSE

Pinpointing the location of the wailing noise, Standish put his ear against the wall of the stairwell when his phone rang. 

“Standish, its Will. There’s an escaped prisoner headed your way—the 10th Street Killer.” 

“Yeah, right.” Standish scoffed. “Ooh. Maybe he’s hungry? We can order pizza.”

“Standish. I’m not kidding. He stabbed a cop. I was following him but then I got caught up in this traffic jam.”

“Yeah. Sure. Well, gots to go.” After hanging up, Standish continued his search for the source of the strange noise. On a hunch, he punched through the cheap plaster wall at the stairwell and saw a cat trapped. "Frankie, you got to come check this out. You're not going to believe this." Standish then turned around to see a very large man with ax right in front of him.

Watts swung his ax at Standish but missed when Standish ducked. At this point, Frankie heard the noises and rushed to the scene. Seeing Watts go after Standish with an ax, Frankie ran and grabbed the ax from Watts only to get knocked to the ground. Frankie went for her gun, but Watts grabbed it from her and threw it out the glass door. “This guy is crazy!” both Standish and Frankie thought as they both tried to fight Watts off. Unfortunately, built like a lumberjack, Watts was too strong and eventually grabbed Frankie by the throat. Her feet dangling from the floor, Frankie was saved when Standish threw a plate at Watt’s head. When Watts loosened his hold on Frankie, she punched him. After more fighting, Frankie managed to knock Watts out with a fireplace poker.

As Frankie ran over to Standish who was on the ground and out of breath, Will ran in. 

"Nice of you to join us." Frankie said, catching her breath.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

THE DEAD DROP

The next day, Standish regaled the team with the story of the previous night’s fight.

"You guys should've seen it. It was like a pay per view event: Death Match at the House of Death. Me and Frankie vs. the 10th Street Killer. It was incredible." 

“Yes and the ghost happened to be a cat trapped in a wall.” Frankie added.

“What happened to the cat?” Susan asked Standish. “Are you keeping him?”

"I am glad you asked.“ Standish replied. “Because it is a paw-sibility."

"Oh, God.” Jai said, shaking his head at Standish’s joke.

At that point, Will walked in from his office. “Hey, good news. Detective Kono is going to be alright.”

“And Watts is where he belongs, I hope?” Jai said.

Will nodded. “Yes, He’s at a maximum security facility for the criminally insane.” 

“Why did he come to that house anyway?” Frankie asked.

“Actually, I think I can answer that. “ Susan said. “I did some digging and the family that Watts killed years ago wasn’t a random family. They were a foster family that treated Watts very badly when he lived there. So their murder was his way of getting revenge. He probably associated the house with evil and went there to destroy it.”

“And finding Standish and me there, went after us.” Frankie added.

“Wow. This team had a productive night!” Ray beamed. “We took down a sex ring, captured an escaped convict, AND (pointing to him and Susan) rescued a kid.”

“On that note,” Will began, “I want to make a toast to all of us. As individuals, we are all capable agents. However, when we come together, we become stronger, because together, we are a team.”

**Author's Note:**

> 14 West 10th Street in Greenwich Village is, arguably considered the most haunted house in New York City with 22 ghosts. including Mark Twain. However, the fact that a family was murdered there is entirely fictional. 
> 
> Mason Watts (name and all) was taken directly from Magnum P.I.'s episode. I know the escaped prisoner plot is a stretch, but I really wanted that fight scene at the end and couldn't think of why Conroy or one of his associates would bust into the house.


End file.
